


Nickname

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to think of a new nickname for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on cross-posting fics from tumblr to AO3. This is one of them.

Remus woke up to find Sirius staring down at him, a playful grin on his face. Remus tried not to groan as he thought about what that grin could mean.

“Morning, Moony. Do you remember that song Prongs and I taught Peeves in first year? That one that went ‘Loony Loopy Lupin’?” Sirius asked.

“Why are you bringing it up now?” Remus asked, yawning as he sat up. Sirius shrugged.

“I was trying to think of a nickname I could give you – one that would be purely mine – and I remembered that,” Sirius said.

“You already call me Moony,” Remus said. Sirius waved a hand dismissively.

“But Prongs and Wormy call you that, too. No, I need a nickname for you that’s purely mine, because you are purely mine,” Sirius said, pulling Remus close to him and kissing him.

“Someone’s feeling possessive,” Remus murmured against Sirius’ lip. Sirius shrugged.

“Do you remember why Prongs and I taught Peeves that song?” Sirius asked.

“I think you wanted revenge on me for something. I have to say, it wasn’t the greatest revenge plot you’ve come up with,” Remus said.

“We were eleven. Wonder why we wanted revenge on you?” Sirius asked.

“Merlin knows you’ve had plenty of reasons over the years,” Remus said with a grin.

“Remember that time you got so sick of us interrupting you while studying that you charmed the books around you to snap at us if we came too close?” Sirius said, smiling at the memory.

“Prongs almost lost a finger,” Remus said with a happy sigh, “I didn’t do that because you were interrupting. I did it because you could do better than me at the exams without studying.”

“Not everyone can be as perfect as me,” Sirius said.

“Your modesty astounds me.”

“My modesty is what made you fall for me in the first place,” Sirius said.

“If your modesty is the thing that made me fall in love with you, then we have a problem here,” Remus said, before kissing Sirius.


End file.
